


Hard

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|Random Femslash Req| |Drabble|<br/>caroljess + <i>“This is hard for me too.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> takes place post secret invasion / after spider-woman agent of s.w.o.r.d.

Carol trudged sleepily from the bedroom into the bathroom. There was light pouring out from the doorway; the fluorescents over the sink were on and humming. She squinted at the brightness of it, eyes still adjusting from the darkness of the bedroom. 

“Jess?” She said softly, recognizing the shape of her girlfriend standing at the bathroom sink. 

It had to be almost three am. Carol hadn’t heard any of the telltale signs of a night terror occurring beside her, and she hadn’t felt any tossing or turning either. That must have been what happened though, because there was no other reason for Jessica to be barefoot on the cold tile this late at night staring hard at herself in the mirror. 

“I’m.. sorry. I just.” Jess’s voice sounded hoarse like she might have been screaming, though Carol hadn’t heard anything like that either. “It’s just hard for me, you know.” Jess finished. 

Carol walked up to where Jessica was white knuckling the bathroom counter and moved to wrap her arms comfortingly around Jess’s body, holding her softly. As terrible as it was, it all made sense. As if Jessica’s childhood hadn’t been bad enough, the Skrulls had to completely and utterly fuck her over. Now none of the Avengers even trusted her, like she had any choice in being kidnapped or taken away. Carol tried to talk sense into the others, but knew it would need time for them to come around. In the mean time she stayed solid as a rock by Jessica’s side, being there for her as often as she could. 

“This is hard for me, too.” Carol admitted. She could physically feel Jess flinching and immediately felt bad, because that wasn’t what she wanted. “Not dealing with Skrulls obviously, I’ve had it easy in that department compared to you. I just mean.. seeing you like this y’know?”

“Yeah. I’ll try to keep my mental breakdowns to myself.” Jess muttered bitterly. 

“No, no, no, no. No. Jess. That’s not what I mean.” Carol’s forehead dimpled in concern and she could feel her heart hurting in her chest. Jess had to know she didn’t mean that. “I want to do everything to help you. If I could share your pain, I would. I know you’ve done the same for me in the past. I want to do more for you Jess. I hate seeing you like this. Let me help you. Please. Tell me what I can do to make this better.” 

Jess sighed, sounding rather defeated. “There’s nothing you can do, Carol. I need to ride this one out.”

Carol hid her face in Jessica’s shoulder, buried it in the thick of her long black hair. She hadn’t showered in a few days and she smelled so much like herself. Not like perfume or shampoo or soap. “Can I keep hugging you?” Carol asked. She would certainly understand if Jessica wanted to be left alone, but she wished it didn’t have to be that way.

Jessica’s fingers touched at Carol’s hand where it was wrapped around her waist. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Please.”

“I love you.” Carol whispered, squeezing Jessica tight. 

“I love you too.” Jessica whispered back.

“We’ll get through this.” It was a promise. 

One hug at three am after a panic attack at a time, they would get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
